The Amazing spider-woman
by gm goodyeat
Summary: in the gender bent world of marvel Penny parker gets bitten by an genetically altered spider penny parker uses her powers to help the people in new York from street gang super powered crooks and mad men who are after her but is Penny ready to be the amazing spider-woman ?
1. Starting days part one

Starting days Part one

We are shown at a park where a young female toddler was playing in the park with her parents the young girl was about 3 years old with short brown hair and brown eyes and a pink T-shirt and white jeans a pink shoes

Her father was around 28 short brown hair green eyes A blue T-shirt with the Captain America logo on it brown pants grey sneakers white skin and a silver wedding ring on his second finger

And her mother had straight brown hair brown eyes white skin a pink shirt with a Cat on it a white skirt blue sandals and a wedding ring on her second finger as well

As they are playing with their 3-year-old daughter as they played with her toy bear

Than a man in a black suit grey hair sunshades and grey shoes

Than the mother looked and got her husband to look and they get up to talk to him

The little girl is looking at her parents as they are talking to the man in the suit and they looked at each other and knew what they had to do

Later at that night at the little girl's house her parents are packing their things in a suitcase and her mother started to talk to her husband who was packing his stuff in the bedroom

Martin should we really doing this ? asked his wife leaving penny well he go on some task ? she asked

Rachael said her husband you said we could trust your sister and her husband ? thought Martin after all they did help move penny baby cot in when i drove you to the hospital he replied

I know what your saying sighed Rachael and I know we have to do this she said and they hug knowing this wont be an easy thing to do

Later at Rachael sister house

Penny is sleeping on the sofa well Rachael and Martin are talking to Rachael sister and her husband about what has happened Rachael sister had short brown hair blue eyes a red jacket blue jeans with a belt around her and white shoes well her husband Martin had blond hair white s-shirt blue jeans and white sneakers

And are talking as they are having some cups of tea

So how long will you be gone for ? asked Martin holding his tea mug

Just until we can take care of some last few things sighed Rachael as she looked at her tea mug and saw her face in her tea we been called on work aging she said some big stuff going on in Latveria and they need just to handle things replied Rachael

Just be careful add Martin a lot of things have been happen in Latveria with the uprising of power

Don't will be careful smiled Rachael anyway we might be gone for one of two weeks give or take

Don't worry smiled Becky penny will be allright with us she said

Allright than smiled Rachael and they got up and saw penny sleeping on the sofa

Rachael than undid her necklace and put it around Penny neck to give her something to remind of her of her mother

Take care penny smiled Rachael and her and Martin leave the house and head to their car as the rain came down

Than Uncle martin and Aunt becky to penny to the guest room and put her on the bed ware she was sleeping

We are shown 12 years latter where the guest room has become penny bedroom after a long time now her hair has become much longer only down to her back and is in her pajamas sleeping like a rock well her clock rings

Than the door open and Penny Aunt becky shows up to wake up her

Come on Penny time to get up smiled her aunt you've got a big day at school she said with a smile

Okay I'm up smiled Penny as she got up

Later at the breakfast table Uncle martin was reading a news paper well drinking a cup of tea well Aunt Becky was looking out of the window as she was cleaning some plates

Than Penny came down stairs to have some breakfast and had a blue hoodie brown jeans white/blue sneakers and had some Glasses on

So Penny how did you sleep ? asked Uncle martin as he looked at the news paper

Pretty well smiled Penny as she looked at her mothers necklace and was thinking about her

Hear you go penny bacon sandwitch with a fred egg smiled Aunt Becky as she gave it to her and she eat it

Later outside her aunt and uncle house Penny is waiting for the school Bus to show up

Than the Bus shows up and stops and penny gets in and looks around see her friend Helga Osborn who has saved her a seat with her

Hey penny smiled Helga as she show up the seat and Penny takes the seat and they talked

So Penny happy about the trip to ESU lab ? asked Helga

Sure I'm smiled Penny I have seen doctor Connors work on spider's and I have to say it will be amazing to see her in person she said

Well I just hope their wont be a spider-monster joked Helga

Later at ESU Labs Doctor Connors and her lap parter doctor Stillwell are moving a large silver box carrying genetically altered spider

we better be careful with these spiders said doctor Stillwell as she looked at her files if one of theses spiders get out we might have a problem she said

Don't worry smiled doctor Connors will put theme with the other stuff she said and moves the box

Than the lid opens and one of the spiders get out and brake free at last

Later outside at ESU everyone was waiting for doctor Connors to show up

Than the teacher comes out of the bus looking at his list to see if everyone is here

Okay everyone said the teacher as you know Doctor Connors allowed us to be shown around ESU so place down try and brake anything said the teacher its the last thing I want he said

Than the doors open and doctor Connors show up

Hello everyone smiled Doctor Connors as you know my name is doctor Kelly Connors as you know in ESU labs we do all kinds of work come she said and everyone goes in and Penny gets her camera ready to take pictures

As you can see we have been working on many projects to help people

Than some students see a box of spiders

what with the spiders ? asked One of the students

Well they are genetically altered spider replied doctor Stillwell as she shown up those spiders can walk and think more human she said

than everyone moves alone but penny stay to take pictures than a spider slowly came down and bit her hand penny see the spider and sake her hand off and the spider fled away

Than she looked at the spider-bite and knew it looked pretty bad

Dude not cool said penny as she saw the spider-bite on her hand than walked to get to where the class was

Than Helga saw her

Dude you all right ? asked Helga

Yeah kind of replied Penny as she did not want anyone to see the spider-bite

Later that night back at Aunt becky and uncle martin house they are watching TV

Than penny came home feeling a little pit funny and dizzy

Hey penny you all right ? asked Uncle martin as he got up and so did Aunt becky

Yeah kind of said penny as she went up stairs

DO you want anything to eat ? asked Uncle martin your Aunt made meatloaf he said

no sorry said Penny and she closed the door

Do you think she is all right ? asked Aunt becky as she looked at uncle martin

Later at penny home she is on her bed than penny saw that her poster of the band Dazzler was coming and try to stick it back up but than she stick to the wall and found out she could walk on walls

Oh my god this is amazing smiled Penny I have superpowers she said with a happy grin knowing that nothing will ever be the same again

end of part 1


	2. Starting days part two

Starting days part two

The next day at penny aunt and uncle house where she is on her laptop looking on her laptop on deferent types of spiders to find out more about her powers as she was holding on to her mothers necklace

Man this is crazy said Penny all these wired spiders and all these wired things they can do she replied than saw some about webs

It makes me wonder if I can shout out webs ? asked Penny thinking to her self

Penny time for school said her uncle as he called her name

Okay I'm coming down replied Penny than turns off her laptop and gets her school bag and heads downstairs

Hey penny you allright ? asked Uncle martin and were are you glassed ? he asked

Oh I Brought contacts yesterday lied penny in hopes her Aunt and Uncle wont find out about these spider powers

Oh that's fair smiled Uncle martin

Oh and penny don't forget your lunch said Aunt Becky as she shown up with her back lunch and gave it to her

Thanks aunt Becky smiled Penny as she put her lunch in her bag

Well you better head outside and get to the bus replied Uncle martin you don't want to be late for the bus he said

Understood smiled Penny and she open the door and closed it as soon as she left

Teenager they really grow on you joked Aunt Becky

Outside Penny gets her I-pod and than it gets stuck on her fingers

okay I really need to get these powers down more easy said Penny as she tried to get her fingers off her I-pod than the bus shows up and penny gets in

Later at school Penny was at her Lunch room trying to work out her web powers when she did she shot out some web from her wrist on to her milk box

Sweet smiled Penny looks like I don't have to make web shooters after all she said with a grin on her face

Than The school Bully Fran Thompson is just about to stick penny face in her food than something happened

Something in penny head kicked in she move out of the way than Fran landed in to her food

Oh man I'm sorry said Penny as she looked shock

Dude why you do that for ? asked Fran as she wipe the food from her face than about to get up than slips than fulls on to the other side of the lunch table and lands in to someone else food

Than everybody pointed at fran and laugh at her

Okay this is wired said Penny as she looked at her hands knowing what she could do with these powers

Later at class penny pretents she is reading a book on Roman history well she was really looking at a news paper add from a TV producer who is looking for a new act for her show and willing to pay anyone who wants in

Maybe this will work smiled Penny as she gave an happy grin

Later that night at penny aunt and uncle house penny is in her bedroom on her chair near her computer working on her costume that was a red suit with blue tights and red boots and the main red center of the suit was a spider symbol on the chest red cloves and a mask with red lens eye holes and the back of the mask cuit so her hair wont get messed up

This is perfect smiled Penny I think I'm ready for my big show time she said with an grin

Penny dinner said Aunt Becky

Coming smiled Penny and she went down to get some dinner

Later at a Tv company in the office the producer is on her phone talking to her agent about a new act

We need a new act said the Producer well come up with something than she said and puts her phone down than as soon as she looked around

She saw spider-woman on her chair

Hey what's up ? asked Spider-woman

I'm sorry and you are..? she asked

The Spider-woman she replied and you are

Minx Shiffman owner and Producer of my TV company she said

I got your add and I want in said Spider-woman

Yeah what can you do ? asked Minx

This smiled Spider-woman as she shout out a web from her wrist and turn on a lamp by using it

Not bad smiled Mix lady your hired she said

Good smiled Spider-woman so when do we start ? she asked as they shook hands

end of part two


	3. Starting days part three

Starting days part three

We are shown at the TV company where inside the main office Spider-woman is in the headwoman office looking at her contract

So your saying that when I write the last part down your pay me for every act I do on your show ? Spider-woman asked

That's right kid. smiled Mink as she gave a slight evil grin every act you do and everytime you do something awesome you get paid she said

All right than smiled Spider-woman as she put her stage name on the contract known as spider-woman

kid I'm going to make you Minx Shiffman as they sake hands be sure to get here tamrrow night. she said

You got it . replied spider-woman than she left by jumping out of the window and webbing around to get by

This is perfect smiled Minx this spider-woman person will give me big rattings she said with an evil grin

Later that night At Penny's Aunt and Uncle house Penny aunt was looking at some of the mail well her uncle was cooking the family meal in the kitchen

And in penny room she is looking at her costume mask and smiles with an happy grin on her face

Dude this is going to be grate smiled Penny putting on this costume having my face on tv and getting money off it to what else can I aske for ? penny asked to her self

Penny dinner ready said her Uncle as he called her name

Okay coming said Penny as she put her mask under her bed and hit it away from anyone else and heads down stairs to eat her dinner

Later the next day at the TV company in penny dressing room she was in her spider-woman costume getting ready for her big show time

Okay I am ready penny said to her self just do this get your money and your have what you need she said to her self

Than the door opens and one of the crew nembers come in to talk to her

Your ready ? asked one of the staff nembers holding a small brown bold with paper on it

Sure I'm smiled Spider-woman as she got up from her chair and got out of her dressing room

Later outside at the stage everyone is in their seats ready to see this new show act than Minx Shiffman shows up with a microphone in her hand

People of new York she said I give you the newest show act in history she said put your hands together for the amazing spider-woman she said

Than spider-woman came down the sky lighting by webbing down and landing on the floor feet first

Hello new York wave Spider-woman as she got the microphone and wave to the People at the back

Are you ready for some web action ? she asked

yeah said the crowd as they wave their hands in the air

Okay lets get ready smiled Spider-woman as she gave the Microphone to minx and started her act

Than a large ball of fire comes down and Spider-woman puts it out with her web

How's that for you ? asked Spider-woman as she show off her web powers

Than the doors opened and a team of fighters show up to battle spider-woman but she takes theme down and tossing theme away

Oh place use something better ? asked Spider-woman as she looked up in the air

You have it people its the amazing spider-woman said Minx as she spoke in to the microphone and everybody cheer for spider-woman and calling her name

Later we are shown at Minx's office ware she is giving Spider-woman 200

Wait that's it ? asked Spider-woman 200 for my big act ? she asked

That's right kid replied Minx as she was putting the rest of her money in her safe your get the rest of the money when you do something better she said

You cant do this replied Spider-woman as she got Angry

That's not my problem replied Minx as she looked at spider-woman in the eyes and spider-woman left and as soon as she left a Female Burglar shows up at points her gun at Minx

Hey what the..? asked Minx as she put her hands up

But the money in the bag or I will put a bullet in your skull replied the Burglar as she got her gun ready

Than Minx opens her safe and gets out the money and puts it in the bag and leaves

As spider-woman was getting her things

The Burglar runs past her

Hey stop her said one of the staff team

Sorry its not my job replied Spider-woman find someone else who cares she said and left

After penny out of out her spider-woman costume and in to her normal Clothing she was walking room eating a Buger king meal and see Mark Watson penny childhood friend and next door neighbour who is waiting for penny well some police cars are at her house

Mark what wrong ? asked Penny

Its your aunt replied Mark she been shot she dead he said

Than Penny drops her milkshake and looks shock and worry

end of part 3


	4. Starting days part four

Starting days part four

We are shown at the parker house in the living room penny is in the room with her uncle she watch as her aunt body was taking in to a bodybag and being carry away

A middle age woman in a large coat balck coat silver hair and blue trousers and police bage on her coat white skin and blue eyes

Hello Mr Parker said the Woman my name is Gina Stacy now we need you to tell us what happened when the woman broke in to your house she said

Well me and my wife Becky ware playing scrabble like we always do on a Friday right expland Martin than we hard some sound from the back door we thought it was Penny as she would sometimes use the back door when she cant get in the front door we called her name but she never called back. he said

Than what happened next. ? asked Gina Stacy as she was writing down in her notepad

Well Becky want to in to the kitchen well I was waiting to see if anything happened but than I heard gun shots I ran in to the Kitchen and saw the woman as she shot My wife and her body landed on the floor than she went out of the door and that's when I got the phone to call you guys. replied Uncle

Yes but don't worry will find your wife killer replied Gina stacy as she put her notepad back in her pocket

Than penny ran out of the living room and got outside

Uncle martin was about to go after her but Gina stops her

Let her go replied Gina the kid needs some air she replied as she looked out of the window

near a alley way Penny changes in to her spider-woman costume to find her aunts killer and get revenge for what she did

I'm going to find your killer aunt becky said Spider-woman as he want up the wall

Than she shout out some web and was web swinging around

Than on top of a warehouse she saw Aunt becky killer with some other guys talking

That's her said Spider-woman than lands down to confront her

Stop right their killer said Spider-woman

Dude who is this person ? asked one of the guys

I don't care get rid of her said Aunt becky Killer as she ran in to the warehouse and closed the doors shut

Okay lets do this said the older guy as he got his gun out

But spider-woman web the gun away and punch him in the face and took him out cold out

Than the other guy fled away

Than Spider-woman kicked the door down to look for aunt Becky killer

Show your self murderer screamd Spider-woman

Than aunt Becky killer shows up with a gun to try and kill spider-woman But spider-woman Punch her in the face and knock her out cold

Than she had a close look at the face and knew who it was

It cant be said Spider-woman its the same person I didn't she said than she took off her mask and looked at her self in the broken mirror

This is not what Aunt Becky would want said Penny and its thanks to me she's dead but now I know that with great power there must a comes great responsibility she said I see that now she said to her self

Than gets her phone out and calls the police

Hello police I fount your killer she said and turns off her phone and web her on the wall of the warehouse

Later the police show up and find Aunt Becky killer

Man who do you think it was ? asked One of the police officers

Something amazing replied the older police officer

At the roof tops penny smiled and put her spider-woman mask back on and left knowing now that their comes a great responsibility with her new powers now

Later at the tv company Minx was about to get in her car but spider-woman stops her

its over replied Spider-woman I'm done with your show she said from now on you can find someone new she said and she shot out a web and left

See if I care replied Minx I never liked ya anyway she said

Later near the parker House penny was about to go in but Mark whtson stops her

Penny you all right ? asked Mark

Kind of said Penny as she started to cry than Mark holds on to her and comfort her

Its okay Penny said Mark everything will be okay he said your see he said and don't worry your Uncle is with us he said as he was still holding penny well she was still crying

End of part 4


	5. Crime and Punishment part one

Crime and Punishment part one

It was a bright day at new York as the sun was coming up at times square a large blast came from the banks and out of the destroyed doors a Native native American woman with sun shades and bikers get out and with her street gang are taking the bags of money in to a large silver truck

Hurry up said the woman the vultures have to make a clean get away before she shows up said the leader

Than some web shot out of nowhere and one of the bags of money flew away

Grate she here said one of the Gang nembers as he got his gun out

Hey guys said Spider-woman as she was standing on top of the turck miss me ? she asked

Get her said the leader and for god sakes don't hit the truck she said

And the Gang nembers started to fire their guns at spider-woman

And this is where the sun starts smiled Spider-woman

As soon as the gang nembers started to fire their guns spider-woman's spider Sense kicks in and jumps out of the way of every bullets that came her way

Man its been one week after aunt becky died and it took me to see what being a hero was really about said spider-woman as she was talking to her self but it feels good to do the right thing she said

Than spider-woman web their guns away and took theme down one by one

And now she was left with the leader of the vultures

Hello my name is spider-woman she said and you are ? she asked

Jackie Drago leader and founder of the Vultures and I will be the last thing you see before you die she said than got her large chain out from her pocket and started to sping it around like a weapon

Than spider-woman jump out of the way and web Jackie sunshades to stop her from seeing what she was doing Than spider-woman punch her so hard she fell to the ground and knock her self out when she hit on a lamp post

And that's the end of that capter smiled Spider-woman crossing her arms as she was proud of her self

Than a group of police shows show up and the officers get out of their cars and pointed their guns at spider-woman

Freeze web head said a Police officer as he was holding his gun

Sorry have to go said Spider-woman as she shout out some web from her wrist and got away just in time

Man I love doing that she said to her self as she left to get to school

Later at a large penthouse A Albino woman in a black suit was on the phone talking to someone about what about what happened with the Vultures

I see she said well thank you for letting me know she said and ends her call and puts her phone in her pocket as she looked outside of the window

Than the doors open and a woman in a blue suit shows up

Hey boss you allright ? she asked

No not really Lady hammerhead she said I just found out that Jackie drago was beaten by some person in a spider-woman costume she said I want her taken down she said

Sure thing boss who do you want me to send ? asked Lady hammerhead

Than the woman looked at her files and found the right person for the job and gave it to lady hammerhead

Be sure to send in these three said the woman as she handed lady hammerhead the files and than she had a look and was shock with what she saw

You sure about sending these guys in ? asked Lady hammerhead what if they end up going over the top ? she asked

Don't sorry smiled the woman if they cross the line than Tombstone will make theme pay she said as she gross her arms and turn back to look out of the window

Yeah boss understood said Lady hammerhead and she went out of the door and closed it as soon as she left

Later at penny's school she was in her spider-woman costume and changing in to her normal outfit before anyone see her and puts her spider-woman costume in her bag and heads down the fire exit and gets in to class before anyone see her

Hey Penny your in on time said Helga as she shown up

Yeah last day of school so summer you know said Penny

Than the door open and penny other friend Dwayne stacy shows up

Hey Dwayne its good to see you smiled Helga

Yeah thanks smiled Dwayne just cant wait till the last day of school is over she said and than its fun fun fun and sun sun sun he said

Yeah well I think this summer might have some wrong turns said Penny as she looked out of the window knowing her summer might have some wild turns

Later at a bar three women are playing darts one was in a old cowgirl suit with a old western hat and the other one was a African American woman who was in a grey suit and had sunshades under her eyes and the other one was a large woman who was fowing darts at the dartboard

Than Lady hammer head show up to talk to theme

Hello are you the Enforcers ? she asked

Who wants to know ? asked the leader

The big man has a little bug problem she wants you to take care of Madonna can you and your teammates take care of her ? she asked as she gave theme a suitcase full of money and they have a look and smile

Leady you got your self a deal smiled Madonna

End of part 1


	6. Crime and Punishment part two

Crime and Punishment part two

We are shown outside the school where their is a pig BBQ party outside where everyone is having food and drinks

And at the table Penny CJ and Dawyne are talking about what they will be doing now that summer has come

Well for me I am going to go on a camping trip replied CJ I am going with my family he said

That's cool smiled Dawyne for me my mum is taking me to see her grandparents in south America so that kind of a summer holiday he said what about you penny ? Dwayne asked

well I haven't good anything that big planed said Penny as she took a bite from her hot dog

Well give us a phone call when you need someone to talk to smiled Dwayne

Yeah sure thing said Penny as she smiled back

Later at the penthouse of Tombstone she was in her office in her chair taking to the enforcers about her little bug problem

So what your saying is you want us to take down your little bug problem ? asked Madonna as she was holing her gun and spinning it around like a child toy

And how much are we going to get ? asked Fancy donna

This much replied Tombstone as she opened a suitcase and show a large sum of money

Lady you got your self a deal smiled Madonna

And when do we get started ? asked Oxly as she was eating a sandwitch

As soon as possible replied Tombstone as she looked out of her window

Later after school penny was in her spider-woman costume on top of a roof looking over the city knowing that summer has come

Man now that summer come I wonder what life holds for the amazing spider-woman ? she asked to her self as she looked around the big city as the lights came on

Later in a large black van the Enforcers are in side planning to get in to a office building

So when are we going to get inside ? asked Oxy as she looked out of the window

soon replied Madonna we just need to wait till the time comes on my phone than it dose

Okay everyone lets go she said and they get out the van and are in some cleaning crew uniforms and taking a large silver metal box with theme and move it in to the office

Inside was a fancy company and they walk up to the person and the desk

Can I help you ? asked the person at the desk as he remove his ear peace to talk to theme

Yeah we are the work crew lied Madonna we've been told to fix your busted Satellite dish she said to him

Oh that's right said the person at the desk we had trouble with it last week he said if you fix it it would make my day he replied

Sure thing said Madonna and they take the silver box and leave

Yeah why are we fixing a Satellite dish ? asked Oxy we are meant to kill spider-woman she said

You moron we are we only acting as repairmen to get in to the office with out anyone knowing we are crooks expalned Fancy Donna

Oh said Oxy as she finally understood now I under stand she said

Oh where did I go wrong with you Oxy ? asked Fancy Donna

Than the doors opened and they get out with the silver box and set the weapons up on the roof

Okay everyone get ready said Madonna I want everything to be perfect she said

Than she got her Binoculars and spots Spider-woman coming by

Okay everyone get the blast cannon ready she said

As spider-woman was swining by her spider-sense kicks in

What spider-Sense now ? she asked to her self than she turn around and jump out of the way as a big blast of power came out of nowhere and she see 3 people with a Cannon like device

Okay superpower device not good she said to her self than she web on a pole and use it to give her a boost to where the enforcers are using the cannon and she jumps and kick Oxy down and she lands on the floor out cold

Sorry about the landing joked Spider-woman

Why you little said Fancy donna as she got her guns out and tried to shout her down but spider-woman jump out of the way and web the guns off of her and kick her down and web her to the floor

Your pay for that said Fancy donna mark my words she said

I don't think so replied Spider-woman

Than Madonna got the cannon and was about to fire it but spider-woman jams it in with her web as she shot some in to it and it blows up sending Madonna flying to the wall out cold

Ha that was easy she said as she looked as police choppers where coming she did not see As Madonna got away with out her knowing

Well I better get going said Spider-woman and she left as fast as she can before they came

Later At the penthouse of Tombstone Lady hammerhead shows up to tell her boss the bad news

Hey boss I have some good news and some bad news said Lady hammerhead as she was eating a taco

What is the bad news ? asked Tombstone as she looked out of her window

The enforcers have failed said Lady hammerhead

Well it was going to happing said Tombstone you cant just good help these days she said and the good news ? she asked

Madonna was the only one who got away replied Lady Hammerhead showing the files to her boss

Will keep her for next time said Tombstone but she has to make up for her little screw up she said

But I want this spider-woman problem stop and fast understand ? asked Tombstone

Yes boss said Lady Hammerhead as she left the room and closed the door behind her

Outside of Tombstone office Madonna was sitting on a chair as Lady hammerhead left the room

So how it go ? asked Madonna as she was reading a book on Becky the kid

Don't aske said Lady hammerhead as she left

Later at the parker house in Penny room she was on her bed holding her mothers necklace as she was watching the tv about the fight on the roof tops

Well looks like people are starting to know me a bit more so its a good start smiled Penny as she looked at the window and knew her job as a hero has started fast

End of part 2


	7. Wings of the Vulture part one

Wings of the Vulture part one

It was A dark night at the city of new York at the roof tops penny in her spider-woman costume was looking at the bright lights of the city and knowing the summer was over and it was back to school tomorrow

Man this feel crazy said Penny talking to her self summer is about to end and school is back on tomorrow man this feels crazy she said to her self

Than looked at her phone and saw that is was about time to get back home

Well I better get going back home before uncle martin kills me said Penny and put her mask back on and shot out a web and left

The next day at the parker house as the sun came up penny slowly started to get up and looked at her clock and knew she was not late for school

Perfect smiled Penny everything is going as plan she said as he got up to get her cloths on

Later as she came down stairs she looked around to see where Uncle martin has gone to

Funny said Penny Uncle martin is always up before me she said and she walked in to the kitchen and saw he had left her Breakfast and a note on the table

Penny than pick it up and read it it said

Penny I have to get to work early to do somethings I made you some breakfast and PS I left some money on the dinner table please could you pick up some milk and eggs for me ?

Penny than smiled and took her seat and started to eat her Breakfast

Later that day at a big and powerful company known as Oscorp Industries a company known for making weapons battle suits and more tech

At the main office A 45 year old woman with long red hair light blue eyes a black suit is talking to someone on her Bluetooth phone

Look Toomes you know Toomes Aerodynamics was going under sooner or later she said after all you did use all that money you had on that flying tech she said

At Toomes Aerodynamics Mrs Toomes who was around 65 years old grey hair a brown suit and brown suits

You cant do this to be Osborn said Toomes my invention was about to be in the market she said and you had the nerve to buy out my company and all of its tech she said

Look Toomes said Osborn you represent the old days of runging a company but for me I represent the new age of runging a company and I don't waste my money working on something that wont work with out investing it on something she said so buy and she ends her phone call Toomes in a fit of rage destroy her phone and gets angry

So she wants to see how I can run my company ah ? she asked well I will show her what happens when someone crushes her she said

Than looked at her desk press a button and a book case opens showing a balck/Red vulture suit

And its time to show Osborn what the Vulturess is made out of she said as she gave a slight evil sinister grin

Later at Midtown high school Penny shows up with her backpack around her back when she set foot inside school she soon met her friends Helga Osborn and Dwayne stacy waiting for her

Hey penny got to see you smiled Helga how was your summer ? she asked

Don't aske said Penny as she knew she could not tell about the spider-woman stuff Anyway how was your trip to London ? Penny asked

Pretty good said Helga got to do a lot of shoping well my mother was doing work she said

What kind of work ? asked Dwayne

Well work stuff replied Helga I don't know stuff some stuff with her company she said

Than Helga looked and she saw Fran Thompson with the cool kids Sam Avril Leo Allen Ran Robertson and Kelly Kong

Penny SOS its Fran said Helga pointing to theme

Well well well said Fran look who we have here she said Penny parker and the nerd patrol

Yeah its good to see you too fran said Penny As she gave Fran the look

Well its good to see the nerd patrol aging Fran said and they left

Dude I so need to change schools penny said to her self

Later at Toomes Aerodynamics Adrian Toomes was in the testing lab her technicians are working on somekind of winged suit for her the suit was Red/Black with green feathers with the wings

Mrs Toomes said one of the Technicians as he walked up to her your sure about doing this ? he asked The Vulture suit will be more powerful and will be run on a main power core with the back of the wings he said

Don't push it said Toomes I am doing this and that's final she said anyway I wont let Osborn take my company from me she said

Yes but if you power up the suit even more your die he said

I don't care about the outcome I am going to destroy Osborns company and that's final said Toomes

Than one of the Technicians come in to the room to tell her the good news

Good news Mrs Toomes the suit is ready said the Techicians as she wipe her face with her towel

Good than lets test the suit out smiled Toomes as she walked out of the room and in to the room where the Vulture suit was being kept

As soon a Toomes came in to the room the lights came on and the Vulture suit was ready for action

Alright lets give this thing a go smiled Toomes as she put the suit on and than flew out

and her Technicians look up as she broke out of the roof

Dude we are so going to prison for helping her said one of the Techicians as she looked at the male one

I think to replied the other Technician as he put his head down in shame

Later at a Oscorp Industries Wherehouse a team of of workers are moving a large box in to a truck

Oh man this bites said one of the wrokers than he looked in the air to see the Vulturess as she shot out feathers everywhere and aimed at the truck witch blows up and everything else around it and flew off in to the sky

Dude what was that ? asked one of the workers

We better call Osborn about this said the Boss as he looked worry

end of part one


	8. wings of the Vulture part two

wings of the Vulture part two

We are shown at Oscorp Industries where In Oblina Osborn office she is working on her laptop than gets her phone call on her I-Phone and goes to see who it is

Hello ? asked Oblina as she Answared it

Mrs Osborn said the person on the phone its me Donna Menken she said I have some bad news she said someone in a high tech suit destroyed one of the Oscorp werehouses and destroyed everything in side she said nothing was left she said

So how many were destroyed ? asked Oblina

So far five said Donna but we got to do something about this she said and we got to keep are staff safe she said

Right said Oblina as she closed her eyes will think of something she said than turns off her phone than frew it aganst the wall as it broke in two

I'm not having a good day said Oblina as she rup her eyes together

Later at Midtown High at Biology class penny was in the lesson well her teacher was telling the students about the frog body

And you see students by using electricity will still jumpstar a frog body after its dead she said than the bell rings

Okay everyone lessons over she said and everyone leaves but as Penny was about to leave her teacher stops her

Oh penny can I talk to you for a second said her Teacher than penny took her seat aging as soon as the students leave her teacher took a seat and talked to her

Yes Mrs Warren ? asked Penny

You know Parker I have to say your report on animal behavor was pretty good said Warren I have to say you really know how to get your work done she said

Well thanks smiled Penny just doing what I can she said

You know you should see my sister in law Clara Connors she said she studys in ESU with her lab partner Doctor Stillwell she said

I would like that said Penny

You know you remind me a lot of my older sister Monica she said young bright and smart she said

Anyway I can give you Connors address said Warren as she wrote it down and gave it to her

Cool thanks said Penny as she looked at it

Anyway thanks for giving me your summer home work said Mrs warren

No problem said Penny and she left the class and heads to the store to get uncle martins milk and eggs from the store

Later at a Oscorp Transport van a team of people are waiting in the car as there was a large traffic jam

Dude this traffic jam is killing me said the driver as he honk his hong aging

Jeff you do know a fool honks his hong in a traffic jam said The guy next to him

I know Jake I know said Jeff than he looked from the driving window and saw a large object coming right for theme

Than they got out of the van than feather flew out from the sky and pin in to the van witch blows up and everyone gets out of their cars looking to see what happened than they started taking pictures

Dude Osborn is so going to kill us said Jeff looking at the destroyed van as it was on fire

Later at a convenience store penny was getting the milk and egges for Uncle martin and went to the check out counter and she looked at the news report about the Oscorp attcks that have been happing doing the day

That's odd said Penny Oscorp never had that much trouble before she said I better find out who is doing this she said to her self

Hey kid said the owner that's two dollars fithty he said than penny gives him the money and took the milk and eggs back home

Later at Penny house she opens the door to see uncle martin doing some cooking in the Kitchen well lising to some music from Brain spares

I still think he dose some good music said Uncle martin as he put some meat In to the pan and started cooking it

Hey Uncle martin got the milk and eggs said penny showing the bag

Perfect smiled Uncle martin just put theme on the table he said

Got it said Penny as she put theme on the table

I am just going to go to my room okay ? asked Penny

Sure you can said Uncle martin dinner wont be ready for a another hour he said

Okay said Penny as she went upstairs and as soon as she got up stairs she got on her laptop and did some research some this vulture thing and saw pictures taking from the sky by people who used their I-phones and stuff

It seems like the suit was made by someone said Penny than she zoom in a little and it had a logo on it than she went on the web to look for other company with the same logo and finds one that was a close match and it was Toomes Aerodynamics a company known for working on flying tech and army flying stuff

Why would Toomes Aerodynamics be destroying Oscorp Industries vans trucks and tech ? asked Penny well I think its best to suit up before dinner she said if Toomes Aerodynamics is doing this it cant be good she said than goes under her bed to get her suitcase that had her spider-woman suit and looked at it

Its time for spider-woman to do some snooping she said

End of part two


	9. Wings of the Vulture part three

Wings of the Vulture part three

Later that night At Oscorp Industries Where at Oblina osborns office she is watching the news clip of are vans getting destroyed

I want to find the person who did this she said and I want their head on my desk she said

Understand Mrs Osborn said one of her Bodyguards

Than just as Osborn pore some wine in to her chalice and slowly started to drink it a bit she saw on the cup something coming right for her than this thing flew right in to the window braking the class behind her

And that person was Adrian Toomes who was now in her high tech suit

Toomes ? asked Osborn your behind this ? she asked as she got angry

That's right replied Toomes you like the suit ? she asked I had my Work team desing the suit before you took over my company and now I will show you what happens when you mess with Adrian Rosm Toomes she said than open her wings out to fire her feathers

Than spider-woman came frew the broken window and kick Toomes in the face and she fulls to the ground

Sorry bird lady no feather show today said Spider-woman as she land down and did a victory pose

Thanks Spider-woman said Oblina but if you don't mind I like it if you kick her elderly ass she said than ran off and left the room with onlu Toomes and spider-woman to face off

Look your names Toomes right ? asked Spider-woman lets talk she said don't do something your regret she said

Too late said Toomes as she use her wrist to fire out feathers around the room spider-woman used her spider-sense to jump out of the way

Than Toomes use her wing back to try and make her getaway But spider-woman web on to the wingback and she takes off with Toomes in to the city

As they were flying around new York

On the roof tops Lady Gambit was having a sendwitch and a can of cola and reading a book than she looked up and saw Spider-woman flying with Toomes

Ha I had no idea spiders could fly joked Lady Gambit as she grin with injoymant with what she saw

As spider-woman was holding on to her web she saw that the wingpack was what was helping Toomes fly than she web it and got a little closer than rip it open and rip apart the wires

Oh no said Toomes as she saw the Wing pack destroyed

Have a nice landing smiled Spider-woman and they both fell but spider-woman use her web to web Toomes to the roof of a apartment and left than the police show up to take Toomes in she had a note on her back saying to your friendly superhero spider-woman

Later after Toomes got taking in to Prison Oblina Osborn was with Doctor Tramma as they walked to a lab and looked at the table at Toomes wing back and studying in

Your sure you want to use some of the remains of Toomes flying suit for the new project ? asked Doctor Tramma you know what Fury would do to us if she knew what we are doing he said

Don't worry my friend smiled Osborn the new project and that new super solder serum will work she said we are at a new age when superpowers are the thing she said and nothing will stop us she said

I will find what we can use for the suit and get Doc ock to help us said Doctor Tramma as he got his gloves

Be sure you do said Osborn and she left

Later at the parker house Penny was on her bed talking to Helga on Skype

And you sure your mum okay ? asked Penny

Yeah she's fine now said Helga thanks to spider-woman she said I have to say she is pretty awesome she said and she so cool she said

Well its good to know she is doing some good for this city said Penny as she grin

Yeah replied Helga well its almost midnight see you at school she said than ends her call and penny goes to bed after a job well done

end of part three


	10. One of those days part one

One of those days part one

It was a dark night at new York At a allay way at a truck a street gang are talking to eatch other about the big man

Dude the big man is pretty mad about what happened to Fancy donna and Oxcy said the street gang leader as he drank a bottle of beer

Well the big man is never happy said a female gang leader as she drank some beer as well hell I was told the vultures are waiting for their leader to get out of prison she said

You mean Jackie drago ? asked the Street gang leader I use to date her back in her starting days of a gang leader he said

Dude i think this spider-woman thing is going to put good working people like us out of the job said the female gang leader hell i don't think new York will ever be the same aging she said

Well don't sorry said the other gang leader she cant be everywhere at once she said

Later at the parker house at the dinner table Uncle martin and Penny are having dinner well Penny had doctor Connors addressat the table

So you thinking about going to her house ? asked Uncle martin as he took a bite of his dinner

I might do replied Penny but i don't know what to say

Just try and be cool said Uncle martin and trust me i think this Connors person is alright she said

Than Penny smiled and knew she will go to doctor Connors house first thing tomorrow

The next day at Tombstone penthouse she is in her office well Lady Hammerhead and some other gang nembers are talking about the enforcers failed attempt to stop spider-woman

As you know With Fancy donna and Oxy in prison and Madonna on her own the enforcers failed to stop spider-woman and i need some ideas Tombstone said so think hard in those little brains of yours she said

Than everyone looked at eatch other thinking of what to say or do

I have a idea said Lady hammerhead but it might work she said

Later at penny house she is using her Mobil phone to put in doctor Connors numbers in to call her

Than it started to ring

Hello said the person on the phone

Hello doctor Connors its me penny parker she said your sister in law said I should phone you she said

Oh yes your that parker kid my sister in law told me lots about you she said she tells me your one of her best students she said

Yeah I sure am said Penny

Tell you what how would you like to come to my house today and you can show me some of your work she said

Sure I like that said Penny

Later at new York city bank people are getting their money out or putting it in

Than the doors open a Lady hammerhead in a black mask and with some other guys show up holding their guns in the air and shoting theme

Alright everyone sit down and shut up said Lady Hammerhead I don't want to tell you aging now on the ground and hold you hands so I don't want to tell you aging she said

Later as Penny was in her spider-woman costume she was on her way to doctor Connors house than she see the bank robbery

Well no time to go now said Penny than land down to where the bank robbery was

Than two of Lady hammerheads goons see her

Hey Boss she is here said one of the goons poiting to her in the window

Good let her come said Lady Hammerhead Tombstone is going to be happy when we bring her to her she said

As spider-woman open the doors she saw a army of goons holding theirs guns ready to aim at spider-woman

Oh Grate this is not my day she said to her self

Than Lady hammerhead shows up holding her gun well taking the bank owner hostige

Well well spider-woman said Lady Hammerhead its good to see you aging she said

Well good to see you too joked Spider-woman but I say your face was not what I wanted to see she said

Well you wont be seeing that when my goons take care of you said Lady hammerhead go get theme she said

Than the goons go after spider-woman and she looks around and thinks to her self

Okay really not my day she said

End of part one


	11. One of those days Part two

One of those days Part two

We are shown back at new York bank where Penny is fighting Lady Hammerhead and her Thugs

Okay so lets do this Said Spider-woman you guys are just low leavel she said

Get theme boys said Lady hammerhead as she pointed at spider-woman

This is where the fun begins Smiled spider-woman as she shout out some web from her wrist and aim at the weapons and pull theme always than pick two of the thugs out

Than more thugs came after spider-woman with base ball bats and other stuff to beat her up with but spider-woman took theme down with a kick in the family pride

Lady Hammerhead slowly gets away with out spider-woman seeing her

After that The police show up to find the Thugs all tide up with web around theme and a note saying from the one and only spider-woman

We better tell stacy it happened aging said the Police officer looking at the note and seeing the people all save and sound

Later outside a house Penny showed up and stuff her spider-woman costume in her bag and press the door bell and it opens and Doctor Connors shows up

Hello ? she asked

Hey doctor Connors said Penny I'm penny parker we talked on the phone last night she said

Oh yes Parker said Doctor Connors come In she said My Daguther is at her friends house so its just you and me she said

Penny than walkes in to see pictures around the walls of the house

And see a picture of Penny parents together with Doctor Connors and her late husband

Did you knew my parents ? asked Penny

Yes I did said Doctor Connors we met at your mothers job when she worked at the vet she said I never knew what their old jobs was she said

Wow said Penny as she looked amazed

And I see Your mother gave you her necklace she said pointing to it by using her left arm

Yeah a long time ago said Penny I never knew that much about theme she said

Other than that would you like some Tea ? askled Doctor connors i just put the kettle on she said

I would like that replied Penny

Later at the living room penny and Doctor connors are in their seats and are having tea and talking

So Parker ? asked Doctor connors my sister in law tells me that you are pretty good with genatics she said

Kind of replied Penny i have kind of study it but i am kind of getting there she said

How would you like to come to my lab AT ETU at somepoint I know you would like it she said and you did come after that filed trip she said

Thanks but I got a lot to do replied Penny but I will keep it in mind she said

Good to know smiled Doctor Connors

Later at Lady hammerheads penthouse she is talking with Tombstone about what happened at the city bank

You got to be kidding me said Tombstone I trusted you she said and you got hafe of my men sent to the joint she said

I never Meant for it to happing she said

No more said Tombstone I am going to find some better help and I am going to get real thugs who can do a better job she said

Later at oscorp industries Oblina Osborn is at her office looking out of her window and gets a phone call

She than goes to pick up the phone to see who it is

Hello ? asked Osborn

Hello Mrs Osborn ? asked the person on the phone I have a deal for you she said how would you like to help me create superpowred thugs for me ? she asked to help me keep spider-woman busy for me ? she asked aging

If you pay me than you got a deal smiled Oblina Osborn as she gave a sinister grin

End of part two


End file.
